


【北树】客房服务

by horipon



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon
Summary: 非常雷，我也不知道我在胡言乱语些什么，总之就是“kiss,now!”.jpg





	【北树】客房服务

**Author's Note:**

> 非常雷，我也不知道我在胡言乱语些什么，总之就是“kiss,now!”.jpg

*

田中树，目前正在懊悔中。

他在认真思考究竟是哪一步搞错了才使得他沦落到目前的这般境地。

也许是一开始他就不应该拖着自己疲惫的身体在夜晚的工作应酬之后随意寻个就近的酒店，只为了找到个能让他尽快把自己扔上去的床。

也许是在更早，他不应该着了杰西的道，在他推来玻璃杯时鬼使神差地恰好接住，直直盯着被钉在酒馆涂抹的五颜六色的墙壁上的古董挂钟听着杂乱的怂恿声把杯子里的他并没有提前确认是什么液体的东西一饮而尽。

但是现在，田中树正无比懊悔，如果不是他一时兴起拨通了客房服务要求酒店在这大半夜送来一支香槟，他也就不会因为想近距离看香槟的软木塞被瓶子里的酒冲击弹开而凑得太靠前被飞涌出的香槟溅湿睡衣，也就不会因为客房服务的小哥去为他找新睡衣的空挡而因为贪杯又快速吞下两杯，导致因为喝的太急酒劲上来得也快而在客房服务小哥为他送来新睡衣时失态地拉着人家的手不放，甚至抬手在对方俯身想要听清他的哼哼唧唧时去摸了人家的下颌线。

在那之前田中树已经喝了甜利口酒，或许还有威士忌，因为他还记得酒桌上有人帮他夹了冰块；可能还有清酒，因为最开始的时候他本来就是打算点清酒的，他揉着太阳穴回忆着在他踉跄走出酒馆大门之前摆在他面前的各式各样的酒瓶折射着酒馆花哨的灯光晃得他有点眼晕。如今那位胸牌上标着姓氏为松村的客房小哥给他开的香槟正泛着气泡从他的喉咙往胃袋里滑，在胃里交汇的不知道几种的酒精正顺着他的脊髓逆流而上麻痹着他的小脑让他控制不住自己撒娇，发出像某种猛兽幼崽一样黏糊的声音。

“好在我还没胡言乱语。”他仅剩的一点理智这样劝慰着他的身体。

此刻田中树正带着懊恼紧张地吞咽着唾液，他面前的人闭着眼睛用舌尖在他口腔里仔细搜刮着残余的带着甜味的酒精，然后抵着他的鼻尖牙齿还蹭着他的上唇压低了声音问：“客人对我送来的香槟还满意么？”

这事是田中树自找的，就算因为酒精作用而导致瞳孔扩散他也能看得出来这位好心好意陪他折腾了大半晚上的客房服务小哥长得很帅的客观事实，从他进门田中树就发现了他西装穿得笔挺，双排扣外套扣的一丝不苟勒着窄腰，讲话时声音刻意压低，落进田中树的耳朵里像是什么暧昧耳语一样搔着人的耳蜗。

田中树因为醉酒的缘故身体的反应要比平常清醒的时候慢了很多，对方的西装外套已经不知道什么时候被他扒掉了，明明一开始他只是耍赖拉扯着人家的袖子不愿他放下新睡衣就离开而已。现在田中树非常努力地攀着对方的肩头想使自己站稳同时也明显地感觉到对方的身体灼的烫手，下意识地推了一把的后果就是自己的后背被迫贴上了冷的墙面，然后在对方的手掌摸上他的大腿根时打个冷颤顺势抬腿勾住人家的腰。

“juri。”田中树迷糊着让对方喊自己的名字，对面也十分配合，舌苔摩擦着他的耳垂缓缓吐气用好听的声音交换了自己的名字“hokuto。”接着换来田中树又一个冷颤往人怀里再缩了缩。

阴囊被人用指腹揉搓着，阴茎被人握在手里软塌塌地垂着，酒精麻痹身体的大部分神经导致田中树不能好好挺起来，但他晕乎乎地倚着墙攀着对方的手臂去解松村北斗的裤链，摸到火热一片之后还像是被吓到一样缩了手。松村北斗似乎在笑，把田中树身上的酒店提供的睡衣被撩起来，一抬手就被剥了个干净，然后田中树就开始暗自庆幸自己在拨通客房服务电话之前还忍着醉意勉强冲了个澡。

“juri。”松村北斗叫着田中树的名字稳了稳身体把地上的杂物都踢开，让喝醉没了力气好好站着的田中树的身体更好得搭着他的，手臂架着田中树的腿手指还有余裕往臀缝里探，在察觉到田中树后面已经湿得不用再做多余的润滑之后又试探着叫了他的名字看他的意识是否还在他的身体里。田中树也嚼着刚刚听到的名字回应，腾出一只手来握住对面人烧红的炮筒用掌心摩擦。

“啊。”田中树能感觉到对方也在忍耐着好像即将喷发的火山一样磨蹭着他的下身，听见田中树叫他的名字沉了沉身，托着田中树正夹着他的腿往里面冲，把自己深深埋进了进去。

田中树被这一下顶得眼前一片白，深呼吸了几次自己又坠了坠身体来适应，肠壁条件反射收紧夹得难以动弹使得松村北斗抽出来一点又重新送回去，“快——快一点——”田中树挂在松村北斗身上央求，扭着腰示意体内空虚要等着人来填满。松村北斗闷哼一声掐着田中树的腰要把他钉在墙上一样加快了速度抽送着自己，不大的空间里就只剩下规律的交合时在湿意溢出来撞击而发出的啪啪声。

加快了速度之后田中树几乎受不住得浑身发软，耻毛上沾着快速活塞运动时被打出来的白沫，阴囊带着阴茎摇晃着，前端吐出来前液也翘了起来。他夹在墙壁和松村北斗之间带着哭腔地叫着人家的名字，痉挛抽搐着全身使不上劲把体重都压在松村北斗身上，前面的状况也一塌糊涂。

松村北斗退出来的时候田中树已经分不清自己是不是飞了起来，但疲劳很快就席卷而来扯着他的眼皮让他闭眼，他完全不知道自己是怎么从墙角挪到床上的，不过在手机闹铃把他震响之前他确实是好好得盖着酒店的被子睡着的。

当然田中树也很快就发现放在床头柜上的名片夹里少了一张他自己的名片多了一张署名是松村北斗的写着一串数字的纸条。

催促着上班族脚步匆忙的阳光透过落地玻璃窗在酒店大堂印下金色的光斑，田中树走出电梯路过服务台收到一个意味神秘的微笑。

“额外客房服务不收费，田中树先生，希望昨夜您睡了个好觉。”昨晚听到的好听的声音包着笑意飘进田中树的耳朵

fin.


End file.
